Life's Blood and Burning Sunsets
by tact-and-impulse
Summary: In one world or another, they are together. Canon-compliant and AU oneshots, centered around Shinkane.
1. 1: Optimism

Akane's fingers shake uncontrollably as she hangs up. She's only done it because her arm has grown numb. But she wanted to hold onto the line, even though Kougami-san was already long gone.

 _Don't be silly, Akane._

Still, his last words echo in her mind and her response is silent quicksilver.

 _Yes, we'll meet again._

In a world where they could stand as equals. Not as Inspector and Enforcer. Not as veteran and novice. In a world where they can both be free of Sybil's shackles and live.

"I'll be here, waiting." She murmurs, her own voice barely resounding in the emptiness. And she imagines that he smiles at her.

Her heart beats once, twice. She's looking forward to it.


	2. 2: Adversaries

When he sees her, it's like coming home and finding out that someone's subtly rearranged everything. Recognition, surprise, and discovery all at once.

She still has the same hairstyle and build. But her face isn't as soft; her gaze is determined and cool. The gun in her hands does not shudder, and the line of her mouth is firm. And the pieces add up to the realization that she is stronger.

 _What happened to you, Inspector?_

It's not like he can ask. There's no place for idle conversation in this moment, in this war.

But damn, he wants to know.


	3. 3: Literature

**Author's Note: Post-season 2, so beware of spoilers.**

* * *

"Do you mind hanging onto these, Tsunemori?" A box of stacked books is set before her, as Ginoza wipes his forehead with his gloved hand.

"Of course, what are they?" She looks inside. It doesn't look like evidence, unless there was a case involving an assortment of paperback novels. She breathes in the smell of cigarettes, and her stomach tugs.

"Well…they were lent to me over the years, and of course, it's not like he can come back and get them…" The last is muttered, but she knows exactly who he means. "Dime is messing with the bookshelves, and if you have time, you can read them too. You need a break, anyway." He admonishes her.

It's been a few weeks since the Kamui case ended. There's paperwork to fill: reporting the events, filing Tougane's death, and clearing Sugo to work for Unit 1. Not to mention her grandmother's funeral and the fact that the case stirred up old memories of _him_. She's deep enough in thought that she almost misses the swipe of the door opening.

"What is _that_?" Shimotsuki's voice cuts through the air and she glares down her nose at the box. "We don't need more clutter in this office." As she launches into a rant about workplace cleanliness, Akane glances at everyone else in her peripheral vision. Ginoza is bearing with it, just as she is, with a tight mouth and weary eyes. Hinakawa is sinking into his chair, his fingers typing in a blur, while Sugo looks uncomfortable. Kunizuka is lucky enough to be off on a rendezvous with Karanomori.

Akane manages to cut in as her junior catches for breath. "These are some of my grandmother's books; she used to work as a librarian and they were left behind in her room. Ginoza-san was kind enough to get them for me. Thank you." She says to him.

"O-oh." Shimotsuki squirms. "Well, um." For once, she's at a loss for words and she shuffles to her desk. The day drags on, as if the whole incident never happened.

As Akane drives back to her apartment, the box sits in the front seat beside her. It feels as if she's transporting a ticking bomb.

* * *

It turns out that Ginoza had kind of bluffed as well. Near the bottom, there's a note, saying that he had pulled most of them from Kougami's room before it was cleared out by drones.

She knows which ones came from there. The copies with underlined paragraphs and scribbled comments in the margins. The copies with paper slips shoved between the pages, with counterarguments from other authors or himself.

She reads as cigarettes burn and the smell of tobacco smoke wafts through the air.

"Careful!" Candy chirps, bobbing in a pink pulse over her head. "Flammable material in close proximity."

"I got it." She replies, absent-mindedly pushing the ashtray a millimeter away. She's more focused on a compelling annotation that Kougami's written. She can almost hear his voice, slightly muffled as his lips would work around the certain cigarette between his teeth. And she'd press more, her own voice sure and steady. They would speak as intellectuals, as equals.

Maybe, he'd offer her a light, leaning close and brushing her fingers. Maybe, the subject would change direction, and they'd gripe together about Shimotsuki. Maybe, he'd comfort her about her grandmother and Masaoka and Kagari, and he'd gently kiss her tears away.

Heat washes over her face, and she quickly turns the page. But before she can immerse herself in the distraction of large vocabulary, she notices familiar characters at the top of the page. A long arrow contains a paragraph, and the scrawl of a note marks its purpose.

 _Must discuss with Tsunemori._

She stares for a minute at her name. So, he did think the same way after all. If it weren't for the unfairness of fate and the Sybil System, her little fantasies would instead be reality.

Damn it, she really misses him. She thought the ache of abandonment would fade over time, but at the sight of her surname in his handwriting, it all comes rushing back.

She holds the book tight and tries very hard not to cry.


	4. 4: Hours

**Author's Note: This is a very happy AU, probably not plausible in canon. But hey, that's what fanfic is for.**

* * *

 _Morning._

He always wakes before she does, not just because he's a light sleeper, but also to catch a furtive glimpse of her sleeping face.

She's cute. He thinks and quietly kisses her temple. It takes him a minute to leave the bed, but it's worth it, every single time.

 _Afternoon._

He stops by to pick her up for lunch. "Akane, you're late." He teases.

She gives a little huff, but she's smiling. "Maybe you're just early, Shinya. I'll drive." Onlookers would think his ego would be bruised, but he lets her, so that he can actually look at her.

 _Night._

He discusses current events with her over dinner. They have a mock debate over political thought that continues as they wash the dishes.

She drags him to sleep, suggesting a stalemate for now. She yawns and writhes beneath the covers, while he curls beside her and dreams of tomorrow.


	5. 5: New World

**Author's Note: Speculative post-canon, after the fall of Sybil.**

* * *

When the Sybil system deactivates, it is with a noble exhale. But Akane knows that in a few days, after the novelty's worn off, there'll be a steady rise of insecurity. With the new government in place, who knows what'll happen?

The harbor is quiet and waves lap against the dock. Her vigil's almost over, judging by the dull hum of a distant motorboat. And there he is, a shadow against the dawn. When he steps off in front of her, he looks tired but satisfied.

"Hello, Kougami-san."

"Tsunemori…san." The honorific comes with hesitation; he was about to say "inspector". There's a pause, before he adds. "I'm home."

Her throat closes up, and she opens her arms wide, to offer an embrace. "Welcome back!"

For now, there's no worrying over the future. There's just him and her, hanging tight onto each other, as the sun rises to meet the world.


	6. 6: Retrograde

**Author's Note: WWII AU. Enough said.**

* * *

He's come home with a bruised face, a broken arm, and dog tags that aren't his. His clothes are musty and shedding dirt, and he's broke.

So, the only resort left is to steal. He targets a small house on the outskirts, one with a full clothesline. If he could use both arms, it'd be a hell of a lot easier. He excruciatingly unclips a shirt and pants, but as soon as he does, he hears a door open.

And out of reflex, he turns.

There's a girl standing behind him. A teenager, with short hair and a gaping mouth. An empty basket rests between her shaking grip and waist. Then, she screams and the basket hurtles toward him. He doesn't have the strength to dodge, but it must have hit him because he falls and his eyes snap shut.

* * *

"I'm so, so sorry." The girl is sitting in the grass beside him. A soft, warm cloth is on his forehead.

"What are you saying sorry for?" He asks.

She tucks a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Well, you're a soldier and I just attacked you like that…"

"I was stealing from you." He tries to get up, but pain runs up his arm and he gasps.

"And you're hurt." She grabs his other shoulder and heaves him up. "Here, let's go inside."

The next minutes are blurred agony, as the girl sits him down, gives him painkillers, and fixes his splint. Once the medicine kicks in, he tries to leave again, but she takes his wrist. "I'll drive you to the hospital."

"Absolutely not."

"Then, is there somewhere else I can take you?"

"Hey," He stops to glare at her. "why are you doing this?"

"Because you look like you need help." She narrows her gaze at his chest. "Sasayama-san."

Immediately, he shoves the dog tags back under his filthy uniform. "Thanks, but no thanks."

"If you want my cousin's clothes, you can have them. But good luck, trying to change into them with that arm."

"I don't need a nurse." But she has a point.

"I'm not a nurse, but you can stay here until you get better."

He leans close, enough to kiss her if he felt like it. "Are you sure about that offer?"

She swallows hard but doesn't falter. "I'm sure." She's naïve, and he's about to tell her so, but something stops him. He's tired of always being on his guard, tired of being the Empire's dog, and tired of fighting everything.

Maybe, one night will not hurt him.

* * *

One night stretches to more. He gets an infection that confines him to bed for a week. The girl, Tsunemori, plays caretaker when she's not driving supplies.

"So, how was it over there? In the tropics?" She casually asks as she feeds him porridge that's more water than rice.

"It was hell. Just hell. My friend died there." He says suddenly. "He threw himself on a grenade to protect the unit." That bastard Sasayama had the gall to grin as he did so.

"I'm sorry." She gently murmurs. "My cousin enlisted too; I don't know where or how he is."

"And the rest of your family?"

"The firebombing at Chiba." That's all she can say, before she stubbornly purses her lips.

He gingerly reaches over, touching her sleeve. "I'm sorry too."

* * *

After his arm's healed and the first A-bomb falls, she cries until her eyes are red. As the sky blazes and she reaches for him, he does not pull away.

* * *

The radio's saying that they've surrendered and that the Emperor is not divine. They take the flag down without speaking or sorrow. It's all over, but it's also time to start anew.

"My real name isn't Sasayama Mitsuru." He confesses.

"I figured as much." She wryly remarks. "But that didn't change anything."

Relief floods him, and he bows in greeting. "I'm Kougami Shinya. Nice to meet you."

She stifles a laugh. "Tsunemori Akane. You can call me Akane." Deep red, as tropical flowers and life's blood and burning sunsets.

"Good name." He says, and it makes her smile.

And so they stand together, in the wake of an era dying before them.


	7. 7: Daughter

**Author's Note: The prompt was 'anything goes', so why not a feisty little daughter in a sugary AU?**

* * *

 _There's the target!_

She jumps off the last stair step, both feet landing soundly on the floor. He's moving fast, but she's got him cornered. He's at the end of the hallway, and he can't run anywhere else.

Aya raises her fist and points her index finger forward. "Dominator!"

Tou-chan clutches his chest and falls down. "Oof! You got me!"

"No, you're paralyzed! You're not supposed to talk!" She pokes his side with her foot, and she can hear the adults laughing in the dining room. They can see everything from the table.

"Aya-chan, don't kick your father." Kaa-chan says and then she gasps. "What happened to your mouth?!"

Aya quickly covers the lower half of her face, but it's too late. Kaa-chan's gotten a paper towel and wipes off the sticky redness. "Lipstick? Karanomori-san!"

"Oh, she just wanted to try a little bit. Don't worry, it's a new tube." Shion-tan is very pretty, and she winks at Aya.

"It looks cute." Yayoi-tan adds before sipping from her drink.

"Gino, come and help me. She's too much." Tou-chan reaches to tickle her stomach; she squeals and wriggles into Kaa-chan's arms.

"It's your fault, you were too accurate in telling stories from work."

Kaa-chan lifts her up. "It's getting late. Ready for bed yet, Aya-chan?"

"Aw, I'm not done arresting people!"

"Not tired yet, huh?" She sighs. "Alright, one more case, okay?"

Aya nods. "Okay! This time, Gino-tan and Sho-tan are the bad guys!"

"That's our cue. Let's go, Hinakawa."

"M-me too?"

"She's only four years old, just play along. Sugo did too."

"Careful, she pulls hair." He warns.

As her next targets leave their chairs and appear on the scene, Tou-chan stands up and holds Kaa-chan's waist. "On three, ready? One…"

"Two…" Kaa-chan lifts her fist and points her index finger out, and Aya does the same as she eagerly finishes the countdown.

"Three!"

And together, they shout in a chorus and aim their 'Dominators'. "Public Safety Bureau! You're under arrest!"

* * *

As Aya sleeps, her parents murmur at her bedside.

"She's a little predator, just like her father."

"I thought she got that from you, considering your history of momentous chases."

"I wonder how she's going to do in school; she's only played with adults."

"Well, she can make friends. But if you want a regular playmate, maybe we can have another?"

"Who's to say we aren't already?"

"…wait, what?"


End file.
